Off the Chain
by storming-wolf
Summary: Macy reminisces on moments she had with Nick while writing a song. A drabble of pure Nacy cuteness written at 3 in the morning.


I know you all think I've abandoned my Jonas fandom and got bored with my stories, but I didn't. I've discovered I'm intruiged by Criminal Minds ;) I've been writing stories for that fandom as well lately and even a cross over of the two :)

* * *

_"Baby I'm your biggest fan," Nick sang onstage, his eyes not leaving Macy's. She smiled and blew him a kiss. He motioned her onto the stage and gave her a kiss. She loved hers and Nick's public relationship. He would dedicate songs to her, allow Kevin to film videos of their dates for music videos and videos that appeared in the back drop at concerts. He made Macy feel like the luckiest girl on earth, but she could never seem to find some way to show him love like that. _

It had been a little while since that concert. Nick was currently in Texas for the week and Macy found herself watching videos of her and Nick. She felt the urge to write, which was strange. She hated writing; it was one of her worst subjects. She shrugged and grabbed a paper and pencil. She sat at her desk and something came to her mind.

**_Twisted, you've shaken my existence  
When I'm with you, baby, bliss is  
All I've come to know_  
**  
Macy imagined Nick's amazing drum beats in her mind and it occurred to her that she was writing a song. She liked the feeling of creating something that people would actually pay to listen to, but she was nothing more than a girl known for not being able to sing, so she knew no one would actually pay to listen to it. Ignoring the truth, she continued to write.

**_Running, I didn't see it coming  
Blinded, it's so stunning  
I don't wanna let you go..._**

_Macy rested in Nick muscular arms basking in the warm summer sun at the LA beach house. She looked at him and gave him a kiss._

"How did I get so lucky for you to fall in love with me?" Macy asked. Nick smiled at her.

"I'm the lucky one baby," Nick said, giving her a kiss.

"We've been sitting here looking at each other lovingly for 2 hours now. Let's do something else for a bit," Macy said.

"Okay. Where's your phone?" Nick asked.

"The guest house," Macy said.

"Where's your iPod?" Nick asked.

"In your room silly. Remember, you were using it last night to fall asleep," Macy said.

"Oh yeah," Nick said. He picked up Macy.

"What are you doing?" Macy asked. Nick carried her to the pool. "Nicholas, don't you dare."

Nick kissed her before throwing her into the pool. She came up for air. "NIIIIICK!" Macy yelled. He laughed and cannon balled into the pool. He swam over to her and hugged her.

"I love you," Nick said. He kissed Macy.

"You better after this," Macy said. He laughed and kissed her soft lips again. "I love you too Nicholas." she murmured.

Macy smiled at the memory of their summer. Whenever he even said her name, it drove her crazy. She could hear angels sing and church bells ring just at the sight of him.

**_A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angels singing  
When you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain..._**  
_  
It was the winter prom and Nick slow danced on the dance floor with Macy. Her head was on his shoulder and he kissed her forehead._

"You look so beautiful," Nick said. Those words, reserved only for her ears, drove her crazy. The love between both young teens was unexplainable. Macy rubbed her hand through his curls and slowly kissed his lips. Kevin took a picture of the couple of the night. They smiled at Kevin.

"Don't you have a wife to attend to Kevin?" Nick asked.

Macy giggled at the memory of that night. She looked at the picture from that night. There were several pictures of her and Nick together on her wall. All of them were arranged to say 'N+M' inside of a heart. Her favorite picture of them together was placed on the desk, making her think of another line.

**_Coming, just keep the magic coming  
You've got me baby, crushing  
But it feels like so much more  
Just when, when I least expected  
You make it feel so epic  
Like nothing I've felt before..._**__

Macy sat in her room when she heard a knock on the door. She got up and opened the door to find Nick on the other side.

"Hey honey," Macy said, giving Nick a kiss. She smiled. After all this time, even his soft lips against her's was enough to send sparks through her body. Nick held her hands.

"I love you Macy," Nick said. Still holding her hand, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a box. He dropped onto one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Macy was in shock. Just when she least expected, he proposed to her in the hall of her college dorm. She felt the tears forming her eyes and nodded. "Yes," She whispered. "Yes, Nick, yes!"

Nick slid the ring on her finger and kissed her. He smiled once he pulled away. They laughed and kissed each other again.

"We're getting married," Macy whispered.  
  
Macy smiled at the day she and Nick became engaged. She loved how nervous he had been the days leading up to when he popped the question and how crazy the world was about the whole thing.

**_A thousand church bells ringing  
I can hear the angles singing  
When you call my name  
Your love is off the chain  
The chemistry is crazy  
And you make me feel amazing  
And I can't explain  
Your love is off the chain  
_**_  
**I'm not the type to get crazy for someone  
Odds of me tripping are next to nothing  
Guarded my heart like a diamond ring  
But love, your love, changes every thing...**_

Macy walked down the aisle with her father. The wedding march playing as she saw her tearful husband-to-be at the end of the aisle. This was the craziest thing they've ever done. Getting married at 20 after dating for 3 years. Macy had always kept her heart locked away, but she allowed Nick to have the key to her heart.

Her father released his arm from her lock and kissed her forehead. "I love you princess," he said. Macy's hand grabbed Nick's hands. Both of them had tears in their eyes by time the 'I do's came.

"Nick, you may kiss the bride," the preacher said. Nick placed his hands on her back and kissed her.  
  
The picture on her desk had been the picture that pronounced them a married couple. She loved the picture and felt like it needed its own special spot on her desk. That was until...

**_Everything is changed  
Everything is changed  
Everything is changed  
Your love is off the chain..._**

_Macy walked into Nick's office where he was finalizing everything for the tour. He smiled and put his pen down._

"I have a present for you," Macy said. She gave him the bag. He pulled out the tissue paper and pulled out her positive pregnancy test. At that moment, his 3 points shy of genius brain broke and he was lost for words. "Nick?"

"We're...You're...Macy!" Nick finally spoke. He kissed and smiled.

"We're gonna be parents baby," Macy said...

Macy rubbed her stomach. That memory had been from 4 months ago. She placed a picture of her ultrasound next to the wedding picture and smiled at her future son who would be named Micah Kendall Lucas. Her relationship with Nick was truly off the chain.

* * *

Awwww...my cute little Nacy drabble :) The beginning was 2011(the whole concert thing), the rest was like...2016 maybe(Macy and Nick are 22)


End file.
